


gentlemen prefer blonds

by thomasmxller



Series: drabbles from my askbox [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, this is the whole reason behind my blonde Julian edit that everyone hated like a month ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasmxller/pseuds/thomasmxller
Summary: ahh it took me forever but its finally finished ... i know it more // implied relationship or implied future relationship or just friendship but i hope its satifactory! please let me know what you think!





	gentlemen prefer blonds

     Julian walks into the dressing room for the first training session after international break wordlessly, avoiding eye contact. There’s a beanie jammed onto his head, the words ‘Paris Saint-Germain’ embroidered across the folded brim. It appropriate given the snow on the ground outside but, something is… wrong. Instead of taking it off as he changes, he tugs at it to further secure it before sitting down to untie his shoes.  

    Presnel is curious. Julian, ever the stereotype, is usually the first one in the door in the morning and despite his shy demeanor, usually chats with atleast Kevin before heading out to warm up. Instead, the midfielder gets dressed at lightning speed, slipping on his conveniently laceless boots and heading towards the pitch.  

Glancing around the room, Presnel realizes that he’s the only one who seems to have noticed Julian’s weirdness. He turns back to his own locker and pulls a training kit over his head, determined to catch up with him. Careful not to slip, he takes the steps up to the field two at a time. The manager and a few other trainers are already there, milling about, discussing tactics before the players join. Presnel nods at the group of them, his eyes looking past towards where Julian is practicing free-kicks. 

 “My friend!” He calls out, jogging over. 

Julian glances at him and lifts a hand in acknowledgement before sending the ball flying into the corner of the net once more. 

“You didn’t even stop to say hello,” Presnel says standing beside him, a slight pout in his lips.

Julian doesn’t respond at first, focusing instead on adjusting the ball so it sits just right on the grass. He steps back to line-up his shot before turning back to Presnel. 

“Just was excited to get back to training I guess,” he says, forcing a smile. 

Aiming for the same spot, the two watch as the ball sails towards goal and ricochet’s off the crossbar. Julian curses under his breath, his mouth turning down in an ugly grimace. 

“Certainly you cannot be so worried that you will slip from sixth to seventh in the order for kicks. Is everything okay?” Presnel asks, hoping his quip is taken as funny rather than offensive. 

Julian sighs. 

“It’s just ..’ he starts, lifting his left hand to rub at the top of his forehead, inadvertently pushing back the brim of his hat to reveal a shock of blond hair. Presnel’s eyes follow the gesture absentmindedly and widen upon seeing the color. 

“Is that what I think it is?” he asks a little breathlessly, interrupting the other man’s thoughts. 

Julian looks bewildered and Presnel, using this to his advantage, darts in for steal, his hands moving at speed as they snag the beanie off Julian’s head before he can properly react. Feeling the sudden rush of cold air, Julian gasps and rushes to cover as much of his hair as he can with his hands. 

“What did you do that for?” he cries, glaring at Presnel. 

“Just wanted to see what you were being so nervous about. I understand now,” he replies, grinning. 

“Okay, you’ve had your fun. Now give it back,” Julian demands forcefully, his petulant tone punctuated by his grabby hands. 

Presnel dodges him, keeping the hat in a hand outstretched behind his head, the other swiping at each of Julian’s attempts to get it back. 

“What were you going to do, keep it on until it faded? Actually, forget that, how’d it happen in the first place?”

Julian is quiet, his eyes narrowed in thought as he glances between the hat and the man keeping it from him. He takes a deep breath, then lunges again, this time his hands going for where he know’s Presnel to be ticklish. It works, and Julian is able to get a hand on the piece of cloth and attempts to yank it. A true tug-of-war tussle ensues and before Presnel knows it, the two of them are falling towards the grass. 

They wrestle for a moment more, Presnel, in the end, emerging victorious, his knees bracketed on either side of Julian’s waist, holding him down, the cap clutched in one hand. 

“Gotcha!” Presnel laughs, staring down at the other man. 

Julian wiggles, in an attempt to get free, but Presnel simply shifts to rest his weight on the lower half the boy’s chest. 

“You didn’t answer my questions,” he says a little hurt.  

“I lost a stupid bet with some guys on the national team. I was gonna dye it back as soon as the stylist decided it was healthy enough. I thought it would look better,” Julian responds, frowning. 

Presnel can’t help but to laugh. 

“Oh babe,” he says fondly, rolling back onto his feet before pushing off Julian’s chest to stand. 

He tucks the hat into his pocket and offers Julian a hand getting up. As he dusts himself off, Presnel notices a flash of green peaking of of his bright hair. Reaching up, he takes care to tug at one of the strands before removing the offending piece. 

“Anyway, ” he says cheerily, winking as he offers Julian the cap back,”I prefer blonds.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ahh it took me forever but its finally finished ... i know it more // implied relationship or implied future relationship or just friendship but i hope its satifactory! please let me know what you think!


End file.
